It Was A Tuesday
by sunflowergirl12
Summary: When Melody claims her father's farm she has no idea what she's getting into! From sleepovers to parties to romance to heartbreak to maintaining a successful farm, how will she deal with it all?
1. Chapter 1

"_Melody!" 'Huh?' I turned around to see him and he looked very sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What no it's nothing." "Well, why did you call me then?" I asked getting a little annoyed. " No, It's It's nothing forget I said anything." 'Wait... did he just studder I knew what that meant!' "No, it's not nothing you never studder unless there's something you're hiding from me!" He then looked away from me then he turned back to me and said "You're.. you're delusional." "See, you did it again now tell me what are you hiding from me!" I tugged at his sleeve to make him tell me but it didn't help. I sighed and said "Fine, you win I am being delusional but tell me what's bothering you so much that you won't even tell me?" He looked at me and sighed and said "I'm moving to Echo Village next week." My heart_ _dropped._

**Hey guys, Sorry if this isn't a very good chapter it's a flashback and it's the first chapter so please give this story a chance, and also I didn't say the guy's name because I want to keep that a secret for now. Well, back to writing another chapter gotta go!**


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up from my bed, my heart pounding." Oh no, I'm having that dream again." I said as I as got up from my bed. As I went into my bathroom I took a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked at my long, brunette, hair and my dark blue eyes. I then walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I got alot of clothes out and finally decided on a t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and flats. I then went into my bathroom and looked at myself I thought I looked ok, so I grabbed my phone and went to my front door, but before I could place my hand on the doorknob my phone rang. I looked to see who it was and it looked like it was my brother, Phillip. I answered the call." Hey, Phillip!" I said eagerly. "Melody, I need to talk to you right now." "Wait, right now?" "Yes, right now I'm heading to your house so look out for me." "Alright, but what do you need to talk to me about?" "I'll tell you when I get there, just be patient." I was about to respond when I noticed he hung the phone up. 'Well, that just ruined my plans.' I then walked to my couch and sat down waiting for my brother. I heard the doorbell ring so I walked over to open the door for him and when I opened the door he ran into my house and sat down on my couch." Well, just invite yourself in." I said as I closed the door. "Sorry, it's just that there's something really important that need to tell you." "Well, what is it then?" "Well, first sit down." He said as he patted the seat next to him. "Alright, I'm sitting down now so tell me!" I said getting really annoyed. "Alright, I'm not going to keep you in suspense any longer, remember when mom and dad said they'd give something really valuable one day?" "Well, yeah..." I said getting a little sad. "Well, that valuable thing was a farm!" "What!" "Yeah, we got a farm!" "Wait a minute... what about our houses, our belongings?" "Phillip, we can't just abandon our lives we have now and claim a farm!" He then put on his serious face. "Melody, can't you just trust me for once?" "I know we can't claim the farms right away, but I just want to let you know about this amazing opportunity." "Oh, I thought you meant right away..." "Nope, not yet I just wanted to let you know about it." "But, Melody you need to come to a decision will you take over dad's farm or not?" I went silent for a moment mainly because my fate relies on this choice if I stay in the city then not much will change, but if I go to the countryside then I could be on a adventure. So, I decided I would be adventurous. "Alright, I'll claim dad's farm and will pack my things and set off for my farm in a few weeks." My brother suddenly hugged me. "Hey, get off me!" "Sorry, I'm just really happy that you're going to claim dad's farm!" "Ha, ha I know oh, and by the way where is your farm going to be?" "Well, my farm will be in Bluebell." Isn't that the town where they have the rivalry with Kohana village?" "Yep, but I think I can fix that." "And how do you think you're going to do that?" I said teasingly." What! I could make peace with those two towns it'll probably just take time." "Right." I said sarcastically. "Whatever." Anyway, where will my farm be?" "Echo Village." My heart practically stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!, I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately it's just because I had a big test coming up so I had to study pretty much right after I got out of school. Anyway, I've decided that this story is going a bit slow so I'll just skip to where Melody heads into Echo Village. Also, reviews are highly appreciated.:) Also I tried a little humor but I think it's kind of cheesy so let me know about that and anyway here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and never will, but I'll keep dreaming.**

My eyes shot open as I met a stranger that was really close to my face. "What are you doing?!" I said a little too loud. As soon as I said that he jumped back and flushed red. "I-I'm sorry I was just umm..." He scratched the back of his head and slowly said "I was...admiring how pretty you are." He said as he flushed an even darker shade of red. I blushed and tried to say thank you in the most casual way possible but it didn't come out that way at all. "Why, thank you young man I'm very flattered." 'Crap, now he probably thinks that I'm a medieval, rich girl.' I wanted to slap myself, but before I could do that I heard a cough. I turned to see who coughed when I found the man that said I was pretty before scowling at me. "What?" I asked a hint of worry in my voice. "You're not even going to thank me? Even when I told you the directions to your farm and carried you when you were asleep!?" "What are you talking about? I didn't fall asleep much less let you carry me!" I shouted at him. He looked very shocked and then he suddenly bursted out laughing while I just became confused. But, his laughing stopped as he looked at my confused expression and sighed and sat down on the floor." Ok, since you really don't know where you are nor how you got here I'll tell what happened. I then began listening to his interesting tale.

**Cliffhanger! So who actually is this guy? Could he be Neil, Rod, Allen, Soseki, Amir, or Sanjay?**

**Oh, and I promise in the next chapter I'll tell you guys who the guy is.**

**Anyway, now onto more important things... I got a 88 percent on my test! (It was science too pretty much the hardest subject in my grade.) Anyway, see you next time! Crap, I feel like a game show host...**


	4. Chapter 4

OK,** First off I want to thank SugarBlasTer for the great review about the story! OK, anyway here's the disclaimer and the story, take it away Melody!**

**Melody: sigh "Fine. sunflowergirl12 doesn't own harvest moon or it's characters and never will. Was that good enough for you?"**

**Me: "Hmm... You could be less grumpy ."**

**Melody: "Well, thank you for the... Hey!"**

?'s POV.

_I walked into the restaurant and spotted Dunhill, as I turned to leave I heard the old man's voice call my name. I sighed and went towards the table where the old man was smiling at me like an idiot. " What do you want Dunhill?" I asked a little more coldly than I wanted to. "Why, young boy you should have more respect for your elders why if we weren't here where'd you be? Why I think that if your grandfather didn't charm your..." I just stopped listening right there, Mainly because Dunhill was giving me a lecture about respecting your elders while giving me the talk about the birds and the bees. When he finally stopped talking he opened up his mouth again. "My boy, have you ever thought about settling down with someone?" At what he said I fell back onto something. I heard a "Umm... could you please get off of me?" I turned around to see who said that and that it was my longtime crush, Iroha. "I-I'm so sorry!" I said as I helped her up. "No, it's fine." She said plainly. "Well, my boy! in order to apologize correctly to the girl, why don't you have lunch with her?" Before I could object to it she said " Well, I guess we could are you ok with that?" She turned towards me as she said that. "Well, umm... sure I wouldn't mind to have lunch with you." I felt my cheeks heating up as I said that. "Great! let's go eat at that table." She said as she pointed to the table at the back of the room. "Well, ok let's go h-have lunch there." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and ran towards the table. As we sat down I looked at Iroha. 'I can't believe it, I'm having lunch with Iroha! Me out of all people... I can't believe it!' As these thoughts were coming into my mind I saw Dunhill at our table. 'What does he want now?' He seemed to notice my expression and explained. "My boy, I know you're peaceful right now but there's a new farmer in town and she was supposed to be coming to town this morning but she hasn't showed up yet..." I stopped him right there. "Dunhill, the farmer is fine she's probably a little late that's all." I said as turned toward Iroha. "No, my boy people get lost in the forest you need to go look for her. " As soon as he said that I shot up from my seat. "Why do I have to do it? Couldn't Rod or Allen do it?" He sighed and said "I already asked them, they said that they had to do something else." The only thought that came to mind was 'Liars.' I shook my head at the thought and sighed "Fine, I'll go look for the farmer but I'm telling you Dunhill she's just late." I said as I walked to the exit. But I turned around and spotted a very hurt looking Iroha. I felt really bad, seeing her in that state. But, there was nothing I could do, since I was looking for the stupid farmer that was probably just late. I left the restaurant and went into the forest. I wandered around the forest looking for the farmer. I looked in the mine, the mountain, near the river and many other places. I sighed and was about to go and tell Dunhill that she was just late when I heard footsteps coming behind me. I turned around to find a girl in overalls with a cowgirl hat. But as I looked at her face I blushed she was really pretty, she sapphire blue eyes and long brunette hair. I think I was staring too much when she said "Why are you staring at me?" she said a little rudely. "What I'm not staring at you I'm staring at... that tree!" She looked at me like I was crazy but shook her head and asked "Anyway, do you know where Echo Village is?" "Yes, I do why do you need to know?" I asked as coldly as I could. "Well, because I have a farm there and I was supposed to be there this morning to learn the basics about farming and..." I stopped listening mainly because she was just rambling so every time she'd stop and look at me I would just nod my head. When she finished taking, She asked "So, what I'm trying to say is that I don't know where my farm is and that I need directions." She looked at me as she said that. I sighed and said "Alright, I'll lead you to your farm." Really? Thank you!" She then tried to hug me. I stopped her and said "Don't even think about it." I said trying to sound as intimidating as I could. "I surrender." She said while putting her hands up. I sighed and we started walking towards her farm. An awkward silence formed between us. I looked at her to notice that she had trouble keeping her eyes open. I tried to ignore it but I heard her yawn. "Are you tired?" "No, I'm not tired." She said while yawning._

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Fine, I'm tired!"_

_"I admit it I'm tired." I don't know why I did it, but I slung the girl onto my shoulder, and for some reason she wasn't punching my back or yelling at me to put her down, but complete silence. I turned around to find the girl sleeping! I laughed to myself, before setting off to the farmer's house. Once I opened the farmer's door I waked in and laid the tired farmer on her bed,and I watched her sleep._

Melody's POV.

"Oh, so that's how I got here!" "Yeah, that's what happened." "But I still can't believe I don't remember any of that." "Well, as forgetful you are I'm not surprised."

"What! How do you know I'm forgetful we've only just met!"

"Exactly, we've just met and I already know you're forgetful."

"Oh yeah? Well, umm..."

"Haha!"

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmph."

"Well, it's getting late I better go." He said while getting ready to exit the house.

"But, before I go, what's your name?"

I replied with "Melody."

His face turned pale and he walked towards me and said "Do you remember me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a little creeped out.

"I'm Neil, your best friend in 10th grade."

I then gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

_:_


	5. Chapter 5

The_ next day..._

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off, I slowly made my way from my bed to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my tangled locks, and got dressed. I then went out of the bathroom and went towards the fridge. But, I couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday. 'I can't believe I found my long lost best friend! We haven't even seen each other in 4 years! I never even thought..' Before I could even think anymore about it I noticed I was doing the happy dance around the kitchen. I giggled to myself then opened the fridge door to find that I didn't have any food. I then looked in the cabinets, nothing edible. I sighed and said to myself "Well, no breakfast today." I then went to the front door and opened the front door. As I did I smelled the fresh air. 'Finally, some fresh air! No more polluted air and noisy cars!' I laughed and ran around my whole farm. 'Oh, and finally some space to run!' "Ha ha" "I then heard someone say "Slow down you're too fast!" "Huh?" I turned around and to see a girl with a brown bob and a of pair green eyes. "W-Who are you?!" I asked as I stopped. "Why, I'm Tina the journalist!" She said as she held a newspaper out to me. "Oh, you were just giving me the newspaper?" She looked a little confused and said "Yeah, What did you think I was doing?" "Uh, I don't know..." I said a little sheepishly. "Hmm... Well, OK! First off, there's something I need to tell you." "Really? What is it?" I asked a little worried. "Well, do you know Allen?" "Umm... I don't know anyone by the name of Allen, sorry." "Oh, it's fine, but he said that he was looking for you." "What? I don't even know him, Why is he looking for me?" "He says that he wants to give you a discount on a new hairstyle he created and wants you to try it out." "Oh, so he owns a salon?" "Yes, it's right beside my place, c'mon I'll show you!" She said as she grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" "I'm leading you to Allen!" "Why?!" "Because, he's looking for you and you're going to go anyway so why not now?" "I guess so, but you're pulling my arm and I advise you to let it go." I normally wouldn't talk like that but she just pulled my arm out of it's socket and it really hurts! She let go of my arm and plainly said "Sorry." I sighed and said "Alright let's go to Allen's." "Yay!" She said as she jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes at her and we headed to Allen's Salon. I thought he was going to be a a serious kind of guy, mainly because aren't most hair dressers that way? Well, I was definitely wrong.

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that the story will NOT be TinaxMelody and reviews are highly appreciated.:) Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon or it's characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Allen's POV. I sat in my chair patiently. My fingers were drumming on the desk loudly in the silent room. _Drummety, drum, drummety, drum, _all over again. I looked out the window to see that thunder clouds were forming. I sighed and got up from my chair and began pacing as wild thoughts flew through my mind. 'Where could Tina and that farmer be? What if they decided to swim in the river?' I shook my head at the thought. 'No, Tina wouldn't take the farmer for a swim yet, after all I told her to bring the farmer to me.' I grinned at the thought as I stopped pacing and walked upstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked around my usually neat room, there were books everywhere all about how to fake a smile, be a gentleman, or even some books with flirty pick-up lines. I frowned as I looked at the books around the room. It reminded me that I was a fake and that everything that I say or do was written up in a book somewhere. To be honest, I wasn't the most popular kid in highschool, In fact, I don't think I was popular at all. I remember I always got bullied because of my awkwardness and academic skills. But, what I remember most of all is the day when the most popular girl at school stood up for me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Hey! Where do you think you're going pipsqueak?!" I turned around to my all time nick-name. "Y-Yes?" I said fearfully. "Look what you did you little punk!" He said as he pointed to the B+ on the assignment. "I-I I'm sorry but a B+ is good right?" I said trying to lighten up the conversation. "Well, As geeky as you are I'd expect from you an A!" He said while raising his fist. "P-Please don't hurt me!" I said putting my hands on my head defensively. "Who's going to stop me?" He said as he laughed evily. I waited for the pounding of my life but it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl in my grade holding her fist back as she said these words "Bryon! If you dare to hurt him another time in your life, Expect another punch." I slowly looked to my right to see the bully with a bloody nose on the ground, trembling. He looked over from me to the girl, about three times and finally said, " Al- Alright I won't hurt him again, But that doesn't mean that I'll stop making him do my home work. "He said as he wiped the blood from his nose. She then gave him a death glare. "F-Fine, I'll do the home work myself." He said as he got up. "Hmph, you better." At that he stared at her for a few seconds and ran as fast as he could toward the gym. There was silence for a while until the girl spoke up. "Hey, Are you okay? She asked as she gathered the books I dropped. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." I said as confidently as I could. She giggled and said "Anyway, My name's Melody." She said as she held out her hand. I suddenly felt my cheeks go hot, Mainly because she was the most popular girl in school and I was talking to her! I guess I didn't answer her question because she repeated " Anyway, My name's Melody." She said a little louder. "Oh, Uh nice to meet you." She laughed and asked "So, what class are you taking?" She said as she smiled brightly. I replied with "Umm... Calculus." I saw her smile fall for a second, But it quickly made it's return. "Really?, Wow you're smart, people should stop teasing you and start asking you to be their tutor!" She said happily. Before I could reply the girl took me to the lunchroom._

I stopped flashing back when I heard the sound of rain hitting my windowsill. I sighed remembering the girl. I knew I would probably never see her again but for some reason I wished to see what she was doing, Where she was, or if she was in trouble. Since that day, I've wanted to save her from a dangerous situation and finally be the hero. I smiled as I remembered her, She was very kind, honest, and would go to drastic measures to help people that she didn't even know. As I thought about her I realized I forgotten what I was doing upstairs in the first place and I suddenly remembered. I grinned as I fumbled through the cluttered books looking for the flirtiest lines. I heard the farmer was a woman so I decided to charm and impress her. I finally found the book I was looking for, _Smooth Lines For Charming Men. _I ignored the title as I flipped to the page which had been dog-eared and read the flirty lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Whistle."

"The classic smirk."

"Wink"

I stopped reading right there, Because the lines after that were really dirty, and I don't want to be known as the pervert of the town. After looking at my choices I decided on the "Hey, Beautiful" line. I closed the book and made my way to the mirror and began repeating "Hey, Beautiful." about 100 times until I got it right. I smiled at my success and realized I needed to make a hairstyle coupon, and fast. I rushed over to my computer and began typing as fast as I could. Once, I was finished and looked over it a few times to make sure I got it right, I then waited for the printer to finish printing and waited a few minutes. As soon as the coupon came out I grabbed it and ran downstairs and placed it on my desk, and almost at just the right time the doorbell rang. I walked quickly towards the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw Tina and an familiar girl standing beside her. I opened the door and leaned my head out of the doorway. When suddenly the girl beside Tina moved forward quickly and before I knew it, our lips were locked.

**Hey guys! How was Easter for ya? Did you get a huge stomach ache like I did? I hope not! Anyway I always thought of Allen being bullied a lot in high school, I don't really know why. But, Anyway reviews are highly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey Guys! This chapter is going to Melody's POV. meaning what happened that made Melody suddenly go forward and made Allen and her kiss. Anyway here's the story, But first the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in harvest moon nor the characters.**

Melody's POV.

Me and Tina were walking away from my farm both of us not saying a word, that is until I noticed that dark clouds were forming. "Uh, Tina I think we should hurry to Allen's." I said as I looked up to the sky. "Well, Why is that?" She said also looking up to the sky. "Tina, there's a obviously a storm coming." I said with a annoyed tone. "Oh, the storm? Don't worry about it besides I know a shortcut!" She said as she was about to turn around. "There is no way I'm going on the shortcut!" I said as I turned to walk back to my house. "W-Wait! why won't you take the short cut?!" She said as she grabbed my arm. "Because I don't trust you!" I said as I tried to pry her hand off my arm. "Why don't you trust me?!" She said as she (again) pulled my arm out of it's socket. "Because, I just met you and you already seem dense as a dumb bell!" She then let go of my arm with a hurt expression plastered on her face but quickly switched it to a smirk. "Hmm... Now I see why you won't go down the shortcut." I knew I was going to regret asking why but I did. "So, Why won't I go down the shortcut?" I said cautiously. "Because you're too scared!" I practically died laughing at her statement. I mean c'mon you have to admit that is the stupidest reasoning you ever heard, right? "Hey! What's so funny?!" She shouted, clearly angry. "It's just that "I'm scared." is the stupidest reasoning I've ever heard!" I said between laughs. "Hmph, Well it's the only reason I could think of! After all, we're going to be late to Allen's!" I immediately stopped laughing once I heard that. 'Crap, I totally forgot about him!' 'And it's probably really late now! Ugh, Why do I have to be so stupid?!' I guess I spaced out because Tina said, "Earth, to Melody are there?" She said as she waved her hand in my face. "Huh? Oh right let's go to Allen's." I said as I walked towards the shortcut. "Oh, yeah now you trust me." she said as she touched the pouring rain. "Whatever, Anyway, let's get moving."

As we approached the stylist's home I asked, "Tina, What is Allen like?"

"Well, He's a character that's for sure."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sheesh, Are you always this persistent?"

"Maybe." I said as I flipped my soaking wet hair.

"Ugh, Don't do that!" She said as she tried to wipe the droplets off of her face.

"What, This?" I asked as I flipped my hair again.

"Yeah, That." She said as she gave me a death glare.

"Ha ha first second you're all hyper and now you're giving me a death glare?"

"Yes, I'm complicated like that."

"Hmph."

We walked in complete silence well, except the rain pounding the ground, that is until I spoke up.

"You never answered my question about Allen."

"I did, I told you he was a character."

"That's not what I want to hear."

"Well, What do you want to hear?"

"Well, For starters his personality, favorite color, last name, things like that"

"He's very flirty and seems very arrogant, His favorite color is blue, and his last name is Whitney.

"Oh, Ok... Wait his last name is WHAT?"

She looked at me strangely but said "Whitney."

"Oh my god, I knew him since high school!"

She stopped and gave a wide-eyed look and shook her head.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! look when we get to Allen's we can ask him!"

"Alright, Embarrass yourself but just remember that I'm a journalist." She said as she gave me a devious grin.

I gulped as I noticed that we were a few steps away from Allen's, Literally.

"Alright, I'm going to ring the doorbell now." She said with a smirk.

"Fine." I said a little scared.

She rang the doorbell and almost a immediately Allen answered the door, that's when I knew I met him before.

I went up to hug him but tripped on something.

I closed my eyes as I felt something soft and warm on my lips I opened my eyes and saw Allen and was about to pull away when I heard a camera flash.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Alright, It's official I'm doing way too many cliffhangers but then again who doesn't love cliffhangers? Oh and also reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
